ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Paradox Captured
As the gang teleport to the 27th floor, Reia and the group caught up with them. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: We just see some crazy power on the roof. Is everyone alright? Reia: Yes. The Hobgoblin is defeated and we found something odd. - Reia placed the fragment on the bed, showing to the gang personally. Kiva: It's a fragment. Reia: But not just a fragment, it's one of the pieces for 'The Tablet of Order and Choas'. I may have studied about this before. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: What exactly does it do? Reia: From my understanding, the tablet doesn't work on those who have good hearts, which means us. Genis: Is that a good thing? Kiva: Well, I think it is... Ratchet: And those who are evil? Reia: From what me and Kiva saw back on the rooftop, the Hobgoblin gets more stronger when he used it. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Uh-oh... Well, is there more fragments like this? Miguel: Yes. There should be two more here. Kiva: I agree. Ratchet: But we have no idea where to start looking. This place is getting more dangerous by a minute. - Suddenly, Marty is starting to wake up again. Marty: Oww... Wh---What happened? Kiva: You alright, Marty? Marty: Y--Yeah... Ratchet: When we entered the casino, you just got a total knock-out by the guards. Reia: Ouch... I honestly don't know what's painful enough. This or the car? Kiva: Probably the guards. - Marty explained that he had another nightmare. His mom ensures him that he will be fine on the 27th floor, but he quickly got and saw the unforgiving change in Lorraine. Reia: This...can't be happening.. Presea: It's too cruel for everyone who lives in despair as long as Biff continues to rule. Kiva: Yep, especially Marty's mom is hot, because of the change. Reia: Okay. You all should meet up with Dr. Brown right away. Ratchet: What about you? Reia: I'll stay with Marty for a while. We'll catch up with you. Kiva, the decision is up to you. Kiva: I'll go with Ratchet and the others if that's okay, master. Reia: Very well. Go along with them... Stay alive. Kiva: I will, master. - The gang teleported to safety while Reia escorted Marty down the normal way. Reia sees the corrupted Biff and the changed story of Marty himself. Lorraine lets them escape and find Dr. Brown's garage door. They go through and regrouped with Kiva and the gang. Kiva: Master.. Ratchet: Welcome back. Reia: Thank you, captain. The main problem has become clear. Kiva: Yeah, Biff is corrupted and Marty's future is not going to have a happy ending. Reia: True. To make matters worse, Biff somehow has a mutant scorpion on his side. Ratchet: Whoa, whoa.. A mutant scorpion!? Miguel: Kron Stone! I didn't even like this guy when he was human.. Kiva: That's bad.. Clank: Is it possible to send Marty back to the casino? Angela: It's a start. But to really damaged the Shadow Division, we need to take down Kron next. Ratchet: Take him down? How? Angela: Quorra already had the blueprints for an underground basement. Kiva: Underground... Reia: Is something wrong? Kiva: Oh! No, I'm fine. Reia: Alright. Here's what we know from Dr. Brown - The 2015 Biff stole the time machine, travel back to the past and gave his younger self the sports book. That event has changed the present constantly. Kiva: What about the future? Presea: The future is corrupted as well. Kiva: Oh man.. Describe it to me, please. Reia: To make this straight, Biff has created a new time zone from the past, which leads to here. Kiva: I know, I know. Reia: A new future will be created from this new time zone. 'All of us have our decisions to make our own future, not someone else foretelling us.' Kiva: I know, master. Reia: And...the bond tree was destroyed by Biff's corruption. Kiva: Oh no... - The plan to change the future reveals as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes